My Senior Year
by Luffy Cast
Summary: Come with Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. As they go through prom, boys, and drama! Not a good summary sorry slow story
1. Chapter 1

_"I will love you from now and forever on, till the day we die, you'll be in my heart." Hinata looked at the man, wondering who he is. She looked at the sky in the middle of his speech and the decorations. She looked around and say all white and lavender, and her family smiling. She then looked down and saw the beautiful white dress she was wearing. Hinata looked at the handsome man again and asked interrupting his speech, "Who are you." The man chuckled and replied, "I'm..."_

 **RING RING RING RING RING**

 **RING RING RING RING-**

 **1st Day of School:**

Hinata slammed the alarm off, still dazing from the dream she had. But after a while she shrugged it off and pretended like it was an ordinary dream that had no meaning to it. Hinata ran to her bathroom and took a quick shower, she quickly changed into a white blouse and threw on some purple skinny jeans and her purple vans. She looked in the mirror wondering if she should do a new hairstyle for her new school, she shook her head not liking the idea. So she left it down, she ran out the door and downstairs into the kitchen. She smelled pancakes, "Morning mom." Hinata sat down on the table. "Morning sweetheart here's some breakfast." Hinata quickly ate and said goodbye to her mom and left. She walked out the door only to see her best friends already waiting for her. "Come on Hinata!" Tenten shouted. "Hurry up Hinata or we're gonna leave you behind," Ino said. "Hop in the back with Ino," Sakura said. Hinata nodded, "Aren't you guys cheery, what happened to the first day of school is the worst day of school?" Hinata giggled. "What its our first day of being seniors," Sakura said. "Last year in that drop dead school!" Ino cheered. Tenten and Hinata laughed.

The four stepped out of the car; Tenten had on black tights with a green long sleeve shirt with her green converse. Sakura had on a pink knee length dress with some light brown ankle boots. And Ino had on a light blue blouse with a white mini skirt and blue sandals. Tenten had on a T-shirt with the number '10' on it also some black skinny jeans and black vans. "Are you ready girls?" Ino asked. "For what?" Tenten asked. "Ready to have all the guys swooning over us," Sakura said. "Hey that's my line!" Ino said huffing. "So what? Ino-pig" Sakura said causing the two to fight. Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped. "You guys we're seniors lets at least act like it," Hinata said. Being ignored by the two girls still fighting. "Come on lets leave them, so we don't be late to class," Tenten said, walking off. Hinata nodded and followed leaving the two girls at it. Sakura stopped and looked around only to see Hinata and Tenten already at the main entrance. "Hey wait for us!" Yelling Ino and Sakura. Rushing to catch up to them.

"Gee thanks for waiting you guys," Ino gasped. "What happened to you?" Someone said approaching them. Having them all look to see who the voice belongs to. Only to see that it was Shikamaru, "They ran up here trying to catch up to us." Tenten replied. Shikamaru nodded understanding what happened. "SHIKAMARUUUU!" All the fan girls said, rushing up to him. While Shikamaru just standing there, Ino was getting furious. "I-I-Ino you have t-to re-relax" Hinata stuttered while trying to calm down Ino, not liking how Ino gets when she's angry. "I'm calm ok, let's go" Ino said leaving, dragging everyone away from the crowd.

"Hey Sakura so I heard Sasuke finally asked you out, so how's it going?" Tenten asked. "It's going great actually, he asked me to be his girlfriend before school started. "That's great Sakura," Hinata said. "Yeah you guys are perfect for each other," Ino added. Sakura grinned and they all walked towards the office.

"Hello welcome to Konoha Highschool can I get your names?" The lady at the front desk said. "Hinata" "Ino" " Sakura" "Tenten" The four girls said. "Okey dokey here are your schedules, and have a good first day of school," the lady waved as they left. "Okay so who has class with me?" Hinata asked. "I have all the classes you do," Ino cheered. "Same here," Sakura said. "Ditto," Tenten smiled. "You know what this means you guys?" Hinata said. "Friendship is keeping us together forever!" Ino and Sakura said with stars in their eyes. "No. It means we get to spend our last year together, cause the school mixed up the schedules." Tenten said. With Hinata nodding. "If you wanna put it that way," Ino said gloomy.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG!**

"Oh the bell let's hurry to class" Sakura said with all the girls following her.

Wondering what will happen in their last year of Highschool.

* * *

 **Schedules (Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino)**

1 ;7:00-8:10 English

Kakashi

2 ;8:15-9:25 Science

Asuma

LUNCH 1 ;9:30-10:10

3 ;10:15-11:25 Music

Kurenai

5 ;11:30-12:40 PE

Gai

6- Free period 12:45-1:55


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm Luffy C. And this is chapter 2!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV-**

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were rushing off to their first class. They were one of the first ones to make it to class. "Yo!" Someone yelled. The 4 girls turning their heads to see a hyperactive blonde and his friends :Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. "Sasuke!" Sakura said running to him, blushing. "Hey, how've you been," Sasuke said. "Great," Sakura said before coming up and kissing Sasuke. "Get a room," Ino and Naruto yelled. The two quickly ended the kiss, blushing. "Hey Naruto move," Sasuke said. "Huh?! Why I was here first?!" Naruto complained. Turning to Sakura only to receive a punch. "MOVE NARUTO!" Sakura said while shoving Naruto off the chair, onto the floor. "Jeez," Naruto grunted, standing up. "Hey where's Kakashi?" Hinata asked out of the blue. "He's the only teacher that wastes the students time," Tenten sweat dropped. "Hey look at the board," Hinata said, pointing. "It says each desk is to have 1 boy and 1 girl, those 2 will be partners for the rest of the year," Neji read. They all looked at each other, then Neji and Tenten hi-fived and walked to a desk, behind Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey Hinata mind being my partner?" Naruto asked. "Not at all," Hinata smiled, as the 2 walked off to a desk that was 1 away from Sakura and Sasuke. Ino looked around, noticing all the desks were taken except one. "Really? I have to be with the lazy pineapple?!" Ino yelled. "I heard that," Shikamaru said. "It's not that bad Ino," Hinata said. "Hinata's right Ino," Sakura said, with Tenten nodding behind her. Ino huffed and sat with Shikamaru in a desk in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

 **Hinata's POV-**

' I'm sitting next to Naruto!' Hinata though happily. "Hey Hinata I have something to ask you," Naruto said serious. "O-ok," Hinata said confused. 'What's he going to say, I wonder if he'll asks me out! No, don't get your hopes up.' Hinata thought sadly. "It's a little embarrassing," Naruto said blushing. 'I-is he b-blushing. Maybe he will ask me out!' Hinata thought. "I was wondering if you..." Hinata blurting out "yes" before he could even finish. "You didn't even let me finish, I was going to ask you if you could tutor me, cause I almost failed all of my classes except PE," Naruto finished. "Oh yeah sure," Hinata said with a hint of despair, but Naruto not catching it. 'Of course' Hinata thought looking down onto her lap. "And maybe after we can get an icecream after tutoring," Naruto mumbled loud enough for Hinata to hear. "Okay," Hinata said smiling and with a small blush. Turning to Naruto to see him perk up, after her answer, grinning. The two shook off the atmosphere by laughing.

 **Ino's POV-**

'Hinata and Naruto would make such a cute couple! That gives me an idea!' Ino said grinning mischievously. "Hey Sakura can I talk to you really really fast, alone," Ino said interrupting their conversation. "Yeah," Sakura said getting up with Ino following her to the door. "Sakura look at Hinata and Naruto," Ino said while looking at them. "Yeah I know, they'd make such a great couple," Sakura replied. "Exactly what I was thinking, so I had this idea what if we helped them, hook up," Ino explained. "No that's wrong Naruto will eventually find ou- you're right they do need our help," Sakura sweat dropped. Noticing Naruto staring off to space and Hinata blushing, twiddling her fingers. "I'm so glad you're on my side!" Ino cheered. "Now we need to tell Tenten," Ino said. "Am I not part of this plan too?" A voice said, causing the 2 to turn their attention to the voice. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Ino said shocked. "W-wha-what plan? No plan h-here." Sakura said innocently. "Is that so? Then what was the whole hooking up Naruto and Hinata all about?" Kakashi asked. "We were just-" Sakura froze, trying to think of an excuse. "Improvising, we love to do that sort of thing, right Sakura!" Ino said nudging Sakura. "Y-yeah!" Sakura said. "Alright then take your seats class has be-," Kakashi was interrupted.

 **RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

'Saved by the bell," Ino thought, sighing in relief. "What was that all about?" Tenten asked. "I'll tell you later I promise," Ino said. 'That was close I gotta be more careful' Ino thought. "Ino come on or we'll leave you behind," Hinata said. "Coming!" Ino said running to catch up with the girls.

 **Nobody's POV-**

"So Hinata you and Naruto huh?," Tenten teased. "Huh?! N-no it's not like trhat," Hinata blushed looking away. "Whatever you say," Sakura said. "I just hope our next teacher isn't like kakashi coming 5 minutes before the bell," Hinata said. "I know making us wait for him! The nerve on that guy!" Ino said. Causing all of them to laugh, walking to their next class.

* * *

 **Please review, but nice ones.**

 **Thanks! And I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **bye**


End file.
